Blog utente:Razorgirl/Suggerimenti e Consigli per i Nuovi Giocatori
__NOEDITSECTION__ So, I thought I'd compile a list of things that might be of help to some of the new folks to the game. Things that those of us that have reincarnated have learned what to do and what not to do. Massive GRAZI to ... for translating this into Italian for me. '1. Upgrade your Counting House' Upgrade this Building as much as you can, as soon as you can. This should be the first thing that you max out. '2. Upgrade your Village Center' Upgrade it as much as you can, as fast as you can, but give priority to your Counting House. Upgrade your Village Center so that you can produce Grain, Wood and Fish as quickly as possible. These are needed for Bread and Mead, which will help you to do things faster. ]] '3. Get Hitched' Get your character married as soon as you can, to a player that has been playing a long time. When you get Married you can send your Spouse Bacon or Ale once per day (and they can send it to you once a day). Bacon and Ale help you to complete Quests and build Building Upgrades faster. ]] '4. Get the Brewhouse ASAP' This is a Building Upgrade in the Village Center. It will cost 10 Gold, but this will allow you to produce more than multiples of each time you assign Production. I cannot give enough emphasis to how awesome it is to be able to produce 2, 3 up to 6 of any one Common Resource at a time, rather than just 1 at a time. '5. Figure Out What Your Long Term Goal Is' What do you want out of this game. Some people are happy to play the one House all the way through to the end. Others wish to reincarnate through all the Fealties as quickly as possible before returning to the one they want to play long term. Knowing what you want for the long term can be very important for planning where you want your game to go, and how to get there. ]] '6. Figure out if Achievements and Titles are Important to You' ... Or if you just want to play out your character's story based on what fits your idea of your character rather than which stat will receive a boost. Each Background has a Title that you can gain if you achieve a high score with certain Alignments - which alignment depends on each Background. So if this sort of thing is important to you, check what you need now. ]] '7. Lots of Cheap Sworn Swords are Better than one Peerless Sworn Sword' Early on, it's about quantity not quality. This is doubly so if you intend to reincarnate '8. Don't get distracted by the "Bonus Goals"' Unless it's a cool Item (not a Consumable), it's not worth holding off progressing on to the next chapter just for a Bonus that is probably not worth it anyway. There are some Bonus Goals that are worth it, and they're usually items, but balance if the Bonus Goal is achievable for you if you hold off just a bit. Sometimes it might be worth it, depending on the time and the item. Most of the time it won't be. Look up the item in the Wiki to see more info on what it does, and what it can be used for. '9. Building Upgrades are Better than Items' They give you bonuses to your character's Battle, Trade and Intrigue, which in turn is added to all your Sworn Swords for Quests, Adventures, and Player to Player Actions. Upgrades also give you Power, which means that you will level faster, which means more Talents and Unlocking higher level Buildings. '10. Only Send Green Daily Gifts' When you send Daily Gifts to your Friends/Allies, there will be an array of Boons that you can chose to send. Most will be Common (Grey), but some will be Uncommon (Green). Most Boons are useless, but the Uncommon Boons are worth 112 Silver in the Shop (as opposed to 6 for a Common one). So only send Green Boons to your Friends, and hopefully they will do the same back to you. These Boons can add up to a significant amount of extra silver, which is far more useful when you're just starting out than Boons. '11. Bread ... Bread... and MOAR BREAD!!!' ]]This little gem comes courtesy of Xander Dracarys... : "I can't stress this highly enough. Bread speeds up a SS time by 30 minutes. You may not think this is much, but it means that your production of your Sept is reducing the time it takes to do Quests and Adventures, which means reduced time to get more Silver and more Resources. : In addition, Consumables stay with you between Reincarnation, so unlike items this isn't lost production time. : If you reincarnate with 50 Bread, you can get up to about V1Ch5 or so in a single day... This is really important since most people can't sit down and wait out the 30 minute quests. So Bread should be made NONSTOP at your Sept. This is highly important! I suggest at least 50 Bread before reincarnating, and I have had as much as 75 (it'll be used, don't worry)." ]] '12. Mead!!! More Mead!!!' For exactly the same reasons as making Bread. Mead speeds up the time it takes to build Upgrades, this means more Power, faster increases in Level, which means more Talents and unlocking Buildings faster. It also mens less time lost building Upgrades and more time making Items. But prioritise your Grains for Bread over Mead. '13. Enjoy the story' ]]The story is the whole point of the game. If you just click open Quests and click the selection that gives you an Alignment boost, then the game won't be as fun, since the stories are the whole point of the game. Also, Quests = Silver = able to do more stuff (buy cool items, Sworn Swords, Upgrades, etc). Once you've played through and gotten the hang of things, you may decide that you want to go through Reincarnation and to play through with a different Fealty. If so, you may want to check out Xander's guide to Burning through Reincarnation Faster. Of course, if you just want to play and have fun, that's cool too. RG : ) en:Hints and Tips for New Players es:Consejos y Sugerencias Para Nuevos Jugadores Categoria:Blog posts